The Darkest of Days
by coultharddd
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth's light goes out...Set after season 5 ep 1 when the white house was attacked.
1. Chapter 1

hello! I am back with another mini multi chapter. I was sent a prompt on Tumblr and asked to give this a go and well here is the outcome...

A/N I'll reveal prompt at the end due to spoilers. This Is set after Season 5 ep 1 with the attack on the white house.

**The Darkest of Days **

The room fell cold. Dark. Debris cluttering the floor. Thick ash clouding peoples lungs. The faint sound of coughing nipping at her ears. Her shaken hand rose to her face, her temples burning. A small groan escaping her lips. Her eyes squinting shut due to the pain that rattled her body. She slowly pressed the palms of her hands to the floor, lifting her heavy body off the ground. As she came to her knees she slowly peeled her eyes open. She couldn't see clearly, everything was hazed. She turned her head to the right and spotted a lifeless body on the floor, face down. Pressing her eyes tightly shut to re-open them once more. The lifeless body still there, this was not a bad dream. She shuffled her body over to them, every movement agonising. As she came closer she noted the body was that of a young blonde.

She propelled herself closer, ignoring all her own aches and pains; she looked over and noted the pool of blood gathering at the side of her body. She placed her hands on her daughter neck, desperately searching for a pulse. Her sense of smell was coming back to her, the smell of fire, smoke, blood and trauma was hitting her. She felt sick; she brought her hand to her face to wipe her mouth in an attempt to suppress the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Her hands were covered in blood, and blacked soot.

She screamed shaking the women before her. She leant her head closer to her face, desperately searching for movement. She looked around her for people to help, and that is when she began to comprehend what had happened. They were in the oval office. The wall that once protected them was now blown to pieces, surrounding them. That's when she remembered an explosion. People were hurt, screams of pain became evident to her, blood spilled on the floor, bodies scattered around. Turning her attention back to the body in front of her, she decided to take action, using all her strength she rolled the body over, and immediately noted the wound to the stomach. She pulled her sweater from her body and rolled it up, pressing it firmly down on the wound, in an attempt to stop the blood pouring.

Small sobs began to escape her mouth. She looked over at the young woman's face. Placing her spare hand on her cheek, soothing it with her thumb. She was breathing, but her pulse was weak. She knew that she needed medical attention soon; otherwise this could be her final moments. She pressed down harder determine not to let this women die. She sniffled back her tears and cleared her throat. This woman needed her right now. The oval office doors flew open, she could hear shouting and commotion from behind her but she remained focus on the body that lay before her.

'Over there' she heard someone shout, as footsteps came close. She felt an arm scoop under her armpit and attempt to pull her up

'NO' she shouted

'She needs help' she screamed

'Madam Secretary you need to go now, Help is on the way' Matt her DS agent called

'Not a chance in hell I am leaving' she gritted her teeth and used her core strength to keep herself grounded.

'I am sorry Elizabeth' Matt stated. He broke protocol and used her name, Elizabeth knew herself she was not going to win this fight. She felt two strong arms scoop under her and lift her up. They continued to hold her and carry her from the oval office, ignoring the screams and sobs that poured from her mouth as she watched the women she was just helping disappear out of view.

'GET OFF ME' she cried but Elizabeth was ignored. She was carried to safety and placed in the back of her motorcade. Elizabeth was distressed, she was angry for being taken away, being ignored, angry that the white house was attacked and people she care about were injured, or worse dead.

'Ma'am were taking you to the hospital, Dr McCord is on his way' Frank spoke. He sat in the back with her, and the sight of his boss scared him. She was covered in blood and soot, her blouse torn, her hair out of place. Fresh wounds covered her face, a burn to her shoulder evident. Her hands shaking dirty and crimson red. Her eyes streaming with tears but the sobs were silent now. She always looked every ounce of perfection, nothing out of place, but this was not the image the secretary of state portrayed now. Instead it was one of distress, trauma and confusion.

'Ma'am' he started

'Don't' she cut across, she was not interested.

As they pulled up to the hospital she was escorted inside the building. Walking down the corridor the lights burning her eyes, the clicking of her heels giving her a headache, she didn't know what to do. She was shown a private side room where her husband was waiting. Her eyes fell on him. She held her breath, desperate not to crumble, she wanted to be strong. Henry looked to the doorway, the sight broke his heart. He noted her body language; it was closed off, shut down. He took a small step forward and watched as she inhaled deeply. He wanted to run and hold her but he could tell something was on her mind.

'Elizabeth?' He whispered. Just hearing her name sent her over the edge. She broken. Her legs buckled under her and she dropped to the floor. Henry ran to her side and took himself to the floor to hold her. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her vision burred from the tears, the pain maximising in his grasp, she was hurt, physically and mentally.

'They took me away' she cried into his shoulder

'I know, they had to get you to safety' he held her face and searched her eyes for answers

'No Henry... they took me away from Stevie' she choked on her tears as her heart broke into a thousand pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! There will be 2 maybe 3 more of this short story. I hope you like my take on this turn of events.

**Chapter 2**

In the tranquillity of a private family room Henry sat watching his wife pace back and forth repeatedly. They had been informed a little over an hour ago that Stevie needed to undergo surgery and would be under for approximately ten hours. Henry was beside himself; He was concerned for Stevie, worried about Elizabeth's physically health as well as watching her shut down mentally before his eyes.

Henry had attempted on many occasions to comfort and console Elizabeth all of which she declined, pushing him away from her, or claiming she was to hot and needed space. In addition, not a single word had left her mouth since they were told about Stevie's injuries and her surgery. He looked at her, her back was too him, her legs visibly shaking as she tapped her foot impatiently. Her hand constantly running through her hair, signalling her worry, her skin covered in dry blood. Her blouse still torn at the sleeve, her wounds still bare. Henry was alerted from his thought as her heard a knock on the door

'Sorry to interrupt Madam Secretary, Dr McCord. Madam Secretary we need to check you over' the doctor sighed; this was the third time he had asked since her arrival. Elizabeth had a clear burn wound to her shoulder, cut's all over her arms and face, and more importantly they were concerned about a head trauma, however Elizabeth McCord refused to be checked until she knew Stevie was ok.

'I am fine thank you' she groaned, turned away from the doctor

'She will be right out, Can you just give us a minute please Dr' Henry smiled apologetically. He knew Elizabeth was glaring at him, he could feel her eyes burning through his skin. The doctor nodded before closing the door behind him on his way out.

'Elizabeth you are going to get examined and when you have had the all clear you are going home to change and get some rest' Henry ordered

'Henry we don't speak to one another like that' she argued back, annoyance biting at her words

'No we don't, but you are not looking after yourself right now, so I am taking control Elizabeth'

'Excuse me Henry, I am the secretary of state and if I want to refuse an examination from the doctor then I can do just that'

'You may be the secretary of state but you are my wife first and foremost' He spat. Henry looked at Elizabeth's fragile frame before him. He had never seen her look so vulnerable yet she spoke with confidence, Henry stepped closer and outstretched his arms, only to be pushed away again

'Henry leave it' She stepped back

'No Elizabeth I am worried about you'

'WELL THIS IS ABOUT STEVIE, NOT ME' her emotions over spilling into rage.

'No Elizabeth this is about you, because in case you haven't noticed you were there too, you are hurt, you need to get medical attention' Henry watched as her hands shook and her breathing quicken in pace

'Elizabeth you know what Iran did to you did to us. You need to get help, you need to see the medical team, go and get some rest and recharge then we take it from there' His voice soft and soothing, his heart aching to hold her.

'THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IRAN HENRY'

'Elizabeth can you stop and just look at yourself for one minute'

'I know what I look like Henry, like you reminded me, I was there, I have her blood all over me, I have blood and dirt under my finger nails, I was the one who turned her over, what if that caused more injuries? Or what if it wasn't enough because they pulled me away? What if none of this was enough. I mean was anything of this worth it? Was it worth me taking the job as secretary of state for our daughter to die?' she ranted; Henry stood back and watched her unravel. He desperately wanted to hold her as tears formed in her eyes, her breathing erratic, and her body trembling.

'Elizabeth this isn't your fault' he replied and she scoffed, she took a sharp breath and held her opinion in.

'Whatever it is just say it' Henry offered but she shook her head

'ELIZABETH STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND JUST SPEAK' he snapped, his emotions became too heavy and he had to let go

Elizabeth looked at her husband, sorrow filling her body, she closed her eyes and took a breath in an attempt to compose herself, but as soon as her eyes shut she was right back there, in the white house and in Iran. Flashing images of trauma invaded her privacy, tormenting her peace until she lost control. She snapped her eyes open and focused on her husband

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HENRY, SHE SHOULDNT HAVE EVEN BEEN AT THE WHITE HOUSE. IF YOU HADNT GONE AT STEVIE THE DAY I WAS SWORN IN AS PRESDIENT THEN SHE WOULDNT HAVE GONE TO TAKE THE L-SATS DURING HER CRISIS, SHE WOULDNT BE WANTING TO GO TO LAW SCHOOL, SHE WOULDNT HAVE NEEDED A REFERENCE FROM RUSSELL, SHE WOULDNT HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN HE COLLAPSED, HE WOULDNT HAVE FELT LIKE HE 'OWED HER' AND SHE WOULDNT HAVE BEEN WORKING AT THE BLOODY WHITE HOUSE' She screamed, her peak reached. Elizabeth stumbled back placing a hand to her chest, she was panicked, and her vision hazed, her mind fogged and unable to breathe. She panted heavily and watched as Henry walked towards her

'I...Need...Air.' she panted, pushing past her husband and exiting the room. Henry stood in shock. He knew Elizabeth was hurting and he was used to her having outbursts like this, it was something she done when they were younger. But that didn't stop it hurting Henry now. He used the back of his hand to wipe astray tear from his eye. His wife was heartbroken, his daughter in life saving surgery and there was nothing he could do to comfort any of them. Henry hung his head in despair; He had never felt so useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several hours later. Several long heart wrenching hours. Stevie had undergone extensive surgery, during the surgery complications rose and she was placed into a medically induced coma. Henry was sat at her bedside, holding her hand. He reflected being told the news of Stevie being in a coma, the pain and trauma that brought to him was unbearable, but what made it worse was that he received that news alone.

Elizabeth had not stepped back into the room since she was out following their heated discussion which was now roughly 8 hour ago. Truth be told Henry didn't even know if she was still in the hospital. He had never felt so disconnected from his wife. He glanced around the private hospital suit, the coldness nipping at his sense, the dull walls reflecting his emotions, his hand gripped firmly on his daughters, praying for her to wake.

Henry's mind was all over the place, torn between wanting to sit at his daughter's side, agonising over 'is she going to be ok' and tormenting him with thoughts of Elizabeth. He hadn't even spared a moment to think of the other kids, or others injured during the blast, or even him. Henry leant back in the chair sighing. His mind cast over various arguments him and Elizabeth had gotten into over the years. They had never had an argument this bad, never had Elizabeth walked out and effectively disappeared for hours on end. Then it dawned on Henry, he had done this, he had walked out on Elizabeth for hours on end before. He bolted from his thoughts as the hospital door clicked shut...

'Elizabeth' he whispered but she ignored him. He watched her intently, watching her take a seat on the opposite side of the bed to him, and hold their daughters hand, reflecting his exact positioning.

She had been home, he guessed. She was clean, now wearing jeans and an oversized jumper. Her hair fluffy, like it had been freshly washing, no visual sightings of the blood that once covered her body. She appeared patched up, physically at least. A wounds on her face, and her hands had sterile strips, suggested she had agreed to be seen by a doctor.

The silence that hung in the room was not one of comfort. Neither could look at one another, well Henry's gazed pierced through Elizabeth's skin, but she couldn't bring her eyes up to look at him. Guilt engulfing her, but she couldn't apologise, not yet, she was still incredibly angry at him.

The clock in the room appeared to get louder the longer that sat in silence. Henry squeezed his eyes shut. This was uncomfortable for him. To have his wife within such close proximity but to feel like they are oceans apart was agonising. He brought Stevie's hand to his mouth; he pressed a soft kiss into his daughters hand before lowering it down slowly. At the removal of his hand he stood, watching his wife's reaction, desperate for her too look at him and see the hurt in his eyes. Nothing.

He buttoned his jacket and sighed heavily as he left the room. He paused at the doorway, looking back to Elizabeth. Still nothing. He swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall. He looked at Matt and Fred, stood loyally outside the hospital room

'Call me if there is a change, I need some air'. Henry felt sick having to even ask. Normally it would be a given, but he knew Elizabeth was giving him the silent treatment, so he simply didn't know. Truth be told Henry didn't know what was going to happen between them now. As he stepped outside the hospital and into the fresh air he couldn't help but question was this the final straw for them?

Inside the room, as soon as Elizabeth heard the door shut behind Henry, soft sobs escaped her mouth. She buried her head into Stevie's hand.

'I'm so sorry baby' she whispered repeatedly as the tears continued to drip from her eyes. Elizabeth was struggling, that much was evident. She very much like Henry was consumed by thoughts of Stevie. Elizabeth lifted her head and looked through her blurred vision at her daughter. She shifted in her position slightly, her shoulder injury physically reminding her that she too was involved in this horrific accident. Elizabeth glanced around the room, wishing Henry was close by, despite her pushing him away she needed him, she knew that.

Her eyes immediately darted back to Stevie as a constant beep filled the room. Elizabeth stood over her daughter, shouting her name. She looked at the machine the beep was coming from. Doctors filled the room, rushing past her, pushing her back from her daughter's bed. Elizabeth's mind began to race, her though process stopped, her eyes fixated on the machine. Stevie was flat lining.

Elizabeth was being spoken to but she couldn't hear a thing, the beeping ringing in her ears, memories of the explosion pounding her brain. Her chest rising and falling quicker with every second.

'S...S...SStevie' she stuttered, turning her eyes to the person in front of her

'Madam Secretary I have asked you several times, I am sorry but you need to leave' it was more of an order

'I am not going anywhere' she choked on her own tears

'Ma'am you need to go, we need to treat your daughter'

'I am not going anywhere' she was more stern this time, she had left Stevie once and was not about to leave her again. Her eyes followed all the professional team in the room, wires being attached, equipment being pulled out, it was too much. She pressed the palm of her hand against her chest, in an attempt to push the physical pain away. She couldn't breathe.

'ELIZABETH MOVE' this was the moment she became aware her husband was in the room, stood between her and the other member of staff. She saw red. Her anger taking over once more, she lifted her hand from her chest and went to protest when she felt Henry's grasp on her arm.

Henry took a hold of his wife's arm and moved her in the direction of the door. He kept a firm hold of her and walked her into the private family room they had been in previously. When inside the room he let go of her, his anger matching hers. The fuel in the rage was enough to ignite a fire. Their eyes locked on one another.

'HOW DARE YOU' she shouted. She rubbed her wrist as a subtle red mark lingered from his grasp. She attempted to push past him and exit the room, but with a firm hold on her shoulders he held her in place.

'NO, we need to talk' he raised his voice at her again, something he had hardly ever done through nearly thirty years together. He searched her face frantically, not knowing what to do

'Our daughter has just flat lined Henry, we do not even know if she is going to survive and you want to talk?' she hissed, flailing her hands in the air.

'Yes, the medical team have taken over, as much as it pains me there is _nothing_ we can do for the moment, they will find us, but Elizabeth we need to talk' his voice calming, soothing almost. It finally clicked of him, he understood her...

'Elizabeth I am going to step away from the door, but please don't leave, I want to talk to you' he reasoned, stepping aside and slowly taking a seat on the chair that was close by. Elizabeth turned to look at her husband, defeated. She glanced at the now clear exit to the room, and back to him. He looked just as upset as her. She sighed inwardly as tears pricked at her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the ceiling in an attempt to compose herself.

'What if the outcome isn't good?' She asked shakily

'Like I said the medical team has taken over –'He began

'I wasn't talking about Stevie-'she paused, locking her gaze back on his, his eyes were heavy, and the pain ran through them. She closed hers shut tight

'I meant for us, for our marriage' she whimpered, trying her best to be strong.

'We try out best' is all he could reply as silence fell upon the room.

Deafening silence


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I have loved them all so much.

Here it is, the final chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Their eyes were burning into one another's skin. The silence of the room ringing so loud in their ears. Henry remained seats staring up at his wife while Elizabeth was stood, arms hanging by her side. Neither of them has spoke, they had no concept of time, had they been in this position all of a minute, or an hour? Neither knew. Neither one knowing what to say or how to start a conversation through fear of what was to come.

They turned their heads at the sound of the door being pushed open, Elizabeth's eyes slowly wondered to the doctor who now stood in the doorway gazing at them. What was that look? She could read his expressions.

'Mr and Mrs McCord' he began and Henry rose to his feet

'Is she ok?'

'Stephanie McCord is going to be fine, the heavy sedation had an impact on her heart, she is stable, she is no longer induced in a coma and is resting, and she is going to be fine' he smiled reassuringly.

'Oh thank god, thank you, thank you' Henry repeated shaking his hand.

'Can we see her?' Elizabeth asked, still rooted to the spot, not knowing what to say or how to feel right now.

'That's the not so good news, we have decided as a medical team to let her rest and sleep, as soon as she wakes she can have a few visitors' he smiled apologetically and nodded at Henry before leaving them alone again.

'You here that babe? She is going to be ok' Henry half laughed half cried, he walked towards her, we went to instinctively reach out for her but she didn't move. In fact she hadn't moved, she had remained in the same spot, her posture the same, everything.

'Elizabeth?'

'You said you wanted to talk, so talk, because when our daughter wakes up I want nothing more to do with this nightmare' she scorned. She watched him, her eyes harshly glazing over his body. Henry took a step back and lowered himself down onto the chair he was once sitting in.

'I understand' he responded flatly. He placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples as a heartfelt sigh left his mouth.

'Understand what?'

'I understand why you're blaming me, why you are linking me with Stevie's injuries even though you know I was not directly involved' his voice shaking

'How can you possibly understand that? Because I don't even understand myself' she admitted. Her words cold and flat. Her body aching as her limbs grew tired, still she pushed through the pain and remained stood on the same spot.

'I understand because I've done it to you. See when Dimitri was given up-'

'Oh bloody hell Henry! Must you bring up Dimitri every time?' she spat.

'Let me finish' he snapped at her. Silence took hold again.

'After Dimitri was given up I was so angry at you, not Conrad, not the system you'

'Well that's reassuring thanks' she replied sarcastically but Henry shook his head and continued

'I knew it wasn't your fault, I knew you would have thought of it from every single angle to change Conrad's mind, I knew that you didn't give the order but...but it still hurt because it was you. You were involved in that pain, that heartache and in my head I needed someone to blame, you pushed for the peace deal with Russia and if you hadn't Conrad would have gone to war I get that but if you hadn't have pushed for the peace deal then Dimitri wouldn't have been collateral damage. So I do understand, how you emotions are conflicted because if I hadn't have pushed Stevie she may not have been at the white house now but because I did push her she was there, and was injured there'

Elizabeth didn't know that was it, but it was. He knew and there was no surprise there. She moved her hand to her chest, clutching at her shirt as she inhaled sharply. Tears pricking at her eyes, mixture of emotion running through her veins.

'I...I...' she couldn't speak; the lump in her throat was too much.

'I know, I felt it too, that is why I fled and went to find Talia Petrov, and I needed to escape because looking at you crushed me. And now I am sitting on the other side of the fence... I am so so sorry Elizabeth' a single tear rolled down his cheek. The sight of her husband crying made her weak, squeezing her eyes shut she dipped her head and breathed sharply.

'What do I...how do I...?' she stumbled on the words, her brain fogged and her soul crushed by physical and mental pain.

'You keep fighting' he whispered and she shot her head up looking fiercely in his eyes

'You cannot seriously be suggesting I still run for president after this?' she bit

'Yes, because you will be the best god damn president this world has ever had Elizabeth McCord, you need to keep fighting for good, keep doing good' he stood and walked towards her, for the first time in hours she had not backed from him. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. The warmth spreading through their bodies at the singular touch.

'I am so sorry Henry' she whimpered

'Me too Elizabeth, _so_ sorry' he stressed

'Our baby is going to be ok, you're going to be ok, I am going to be okay and together we will be more than ok' he whispered softly as she nodded

'Together we will fight for the good' she smiled

'We're going to face days that are tough, but my grandmother always told me 'The sun always rises after your darkest of days' he smiled back at her, he moved his hand to slowly tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear, lingering the palm of his hand by her face. Elizabeth tilted her head into his hand.

'I love you so much Elizabeth'

'I love you too Henry. Thank you for being my sunlight in a dark world' she leant closer and delicately placed her lips on his. Henry pulled her close; he kissed her softly and held her tightly, like he was trying to squeeze her broken pieces back together.

'Let's go and see if our daughter is awake' he kissed her on the forehead

'And get some coffee' she chucked slightly, slipping her hand into his, walking out of the family room together, because the most important thing to remember is that even the darkest day will end, the sun will rise, and when it does we will try again.

_**A/N; Prompt,**_ (in short) Bess & Stevie in white house attack, Stevie has surgery for hours and flatlines while E is holding her hand. How does E cope with this?


End file.
